Chuva de Prata
by Bih
Summary: Song fic Draco e Gina.Chuva de Prata, da Gal Costa,mas eu preferi a versão de Sandy e Junior.Essa song é um fruto da minha longa imaginação.Enjoy it!


**Resumo: **Song fic Draco e Gina.Chuva de Prata, da Gal Costa,mas eu preferi a versão de Sandy e Junior.

Essa song é um fruto da minha longa imaginação.

Enjoy it!!

* * *

**Chuva de Prata**

Nada premeditado.Uma peça que o destino pregou.Numa se falaram,sempre se odiaram.

Um Malfoy e Uma Weasley.

Quem dissesse um dia que essas famílias se juntariam por meio desses dois,seria dado com louco ou um psicopata perigoso.Mas,no fim todos acreditaram,viram que era real.

Tudo começou no 7º ano de Draco e 6º de Gina.Desde o início do ano letivo,Gina e Draco se olhavam,mas não com aquele olhar de desgosto ou desprezo,mas um olhar diferente,mais que confundia as pobres cabecinhas dos dois.Sempre que tentavam conversar,ou tentar entender o que estava acontecendo,alguma coisa atrapalhava:

- Draco,as masmorras são para o outro lado!!Já está se perdendo pelo castelo,é?

- Gina,treino agora de quadribol!

E daí pra pior!Aquilo já estava os consumindo.E eles nem podiam pedir auxílio.Senão viriam pedras como:

- Um Malfoy?Virgínia,você é maluca!Quer ser expulsa de casa????Quer matar sua mãe de desgosto??

Ou então

- Uma Weasley??Draco Malfoy,você quer ser deserdado??Manchar a reputação da sua família ao se envolver com gente deste tipo,desta condição precária de vida???Você tem de ser internado no St. Mungus rapidamente.

_**Vem comigo,sem medo!**_

Porém,como tudo nesse relacionamento foi por obra da casualidade ou da misericórdia de Merlin,no fui do ano letivo,um dia,ou melhor,uma noite,eles puderam conversar,melhor,tentaram.

_Hogwarts,1997,masmorras._

Draco estava sentado no parapeito da janela,olhando a Lua brilhante impunemente no céu, que se assemelhava com a cor dos seus olhos.Tentava absorver os acontecimentos que realmente não aconteceram neste ano.

"Como eu nunca consegui puxar uma conversa com ela??Como não consegui marcar um encontro com ela??Como?Isso é praticamente impossível!Não,Draco,não é!Ela vive cercada por aqueles grifinórios cacarejantes!Ainda por cima minhas provas,os N.I.E.M.S.,os trabalhos...Inferno!Só queria saber como!Como ela consegue fazer isso comigo sem a gente ter ao menos se beijado,sem ao menos a gente ter _conversado._CON-VER-SA-DO!Maldita Weasley,malditos cabelos longos,malditas sardas...perfeita,linda!!"

- Uuuuuuuh!!Ódio!

"Quem está gritando uma hora dessas e atrapalhando o meu mantra?Hora de usar o meu belo poder de monitor"

- Ah!!Odeio detenção,mas que droga!!Uuuuhhh!! – Draco apenas via um vulto raivoso xingar,mas percebeu que as vestes eram vermelhas. "Será?" pensou o loiro ansioso.

- Que gritaria é essa?? – disse Draco,tentando esconder seu nervosismo através da voz de autoridade.

_**Toda a vez que o amor disser "vem comigo"  
Vai sem medo de se arrepender  
**_

- Tive de fazer... – essa frase nunca iria ser terminada,pois Gina se tocou que ela estava conversando com Draco.Draco...Draco Malfoy.

- Weasley!Que surpresa!Você não vai falar nada?? – perguntou Draco,na tentativa de voltar ao seu estado normal,com seu sorriso irresistível.

- Pra que falar,se eu quero fazer outra coisa? – respondeu Gina,mostrando o porquê de ser grifinória,chegando mais perto do loiro,fazendo-o arregalar os olhos,surpreso.

Todos os dias ansiaram aquele beijo,que finalmente.Um explorando a boca do outro,o corpo do outro.Qualquer brecha que tinha na blusa de Gina,Draco já tinha tomado por suas mãos grandes e ágeis,pegando na pele leitosa da ruiva.Gina arranhava as costas largas do sonserino,e percebeu que isso o enlouquecia.

_**Chuva de prata que cai sem parar  
Quase me mata de tanto esperar  
Um beijo molhado de luz cela o nosso amor**_

Após minutos de beijos, os dois se separaram arfantes,mas felizes,um olhando nos olhos do outro.O chocolate mirando o cinza-azulado.Fogo e Gelo.Grifinória e Sonserino.Apenas banhados pela Lua,que testemunhava essa loucura.

_**Basta um pouquinho de mel para adoçar  
Deixa cair o seu véu sobre nós  
A lua bonita no céu molha o nosso amor**_

- Você sabe que isso é totalmente inconseqüente e insano? – disse Gina,abraçada ao loiro.

_**Você deve acreditar no que eu digo  
Vem sem medo de se arrepender**_

- Isso não me interessa,contanto- A frase não seria completa,pois

FLASH!!

- Mas que diabos está acontecendo? – questionou Draco

- Apenas tirando uma foto do novo casal de Hogwarts!!

- Colin Creevey!!!!O que você está fazendo aqui??Você é maluco?

- Maluca é você,Gininha!!Estou te procurando há horas e te vejo atracada com um Malfoy!!!!Você enlouqueceu?Vamos embora daqui!

- Mas Colin,eu... – e lá se foi Gina,rebocada por Colin.A ruiva olhou pra trás e viu o loiro de braços cruzados,mandando a ela um sorriso malicioso.

"Não foi um sonho!" pensou a ruiva,e assim se conformou em ir embora,ansiando por mais beijos de Draco.

* * *

Para Gina,o mais temido aconteceu. 

Colin,quando chegou no Salão Comunal da Grifinória,deu com a língua nos dentes para o Trio.Logo para o Trio!!E junto com a surpresa e os olhares reprovadores e aquela gritaria familiar.A sorte era que o Salão Comunal só tinha os cinco.

- Virgínia Weasley!!!!!Como você teve coragem??Eu acredito nisso!!Vou mandar uma carta pra mamãe contando as suas sandices! – com um grito desses,só sobraram os irmãos no Salão.

- Pode mandar,Ronald!!Ela é a única que realmente manda em mim,mas ninguém,nem você nem ela mandam em com quem me relaciono ou deixo de me relacionar.Não se mete na minha vida!!

- Não é questão de se meter na sua vida,droga!!Que saco,Virgínia!!!Diz que cresceu,mas não parece!!!!Eu só estou querendo saber se você estende o que está fazendo.Você sabe que eu te amo e se alguma coisa acontecer com você eu piro! – depois dessas palavras,Gina se rendeu ao irmão,o abraçando.

- Eu sei,Rony.Mas não adianta me pôr numa redoma de vidro.Eu não sou de porcelana e sei o que estou fazendo.Sei que é insano,mas preciso tentar!!

- Mas logo aquela doninha,aquela bonequinha loira aguada,aquela...

- Chega,Ronald!

- Ta!Mas eu não serei cordial com ele,hein?!!Nunca espere isso de mim!Gina,tome cuidado!!Espero quer você tenha realmente noção do que você está fazendo.

- Obrigada por confiar em mim,por concordar...

- Quem disse que eu concordei??Vou ainda mandar a carta pra mamãe,dizendo todas as tuas loucuras e as detenções!Detenções,você está com muitas detenções,Virgínia... – e gritando,Rony subiu para o dormitório.Gina sorriu,sabia que o irmão iria chiar como uma chaleira,mas iria apoiá-la em tudo.

* * *

Passaram-se dias e não houve mais nenhum beijo nem encontro desde aquele dia fatídico,melhor,noite.Gina estava a pensar que tudo aquilo foi apenas imaginação ou uma brincadeirinha de mau-gosto do loiro.Nem na mesa da Sonserina no Salão Principal,nos horários das refeições,ela o achava. 

- Quem tanto você procura,hein ruiva?

- Ãhn?Ah!Olá,Harry!!Assim você me mata de susto.Não estava procurando ninguém,você deve estar vendo cosas.

- Sei...Mesmo?

- É sério!

- Mesa da Sonserina,não é?!

- O quê??O que você quis dizer com isso?

- Ruiva,não me engane,hein?Você acha que realmente não estou ligado no lance entre você e o _Malfoy_? – Harry fez questão de acentuar o Malfoy.

- Eu sei!O Colin fez questão de informar a todos.

- Hahahahahahaha!!Fica calma,ruivinha.Hum,sobre o que vocês dois conversaram?

- A gente nem conversou,a gente nunca conseguiu ter uma conversa.Parece inacreditável!

- E você gostou de ficar com ele?

- Foi um dos melhores beijos da minha vida!

- Melhor até do que o meu beijo??

- Ah,Harry!Crise agora?Tá bem,você e ele estão no topo da minha lista!

- Acho bom mesmo!

- Convencido!

- Ta,mas e aí?Vai ter outra dose?

- Se depender de mim,vai!Mas pena que também depende dele e nunca mais eu o vi.Parece que saiu da escola.Isso está me deixando agoniada.

- Calma,Gi.Tudo vai passar e vocês vão ficar juntos! – Harry deu um abraço na ruiva e começou a distribuir beijinhos na bochecha dela,bem no momento em que um loiro muito ciumento chegou no Salão.

- Isso,Weasley!Pode ficar com o seu demônio Potter!Vocês dois se merecem.Depois dessa até perdi a fome.

* * *

Depois de Harry ter dado aquela dose extra de confiança,Gina se sentiu melhor e menos paranóica em relação ao mais tortinhas de creme e nem se ligou nas provocações do irmão,até ria de algumas piadinhas.Saíram, os quatro conversando,até que Gina avistou uma cena que fez seu estômago embrulhar.Draco estava abraçado a uma menina loira e os dois sorriam,pareciam felizes. 

A ruiva estagnou perante a cena com os olhos arregalados.Nem ouviu o irmão dizer ao seu ouvido antes de sair com Harry e Hermione:

- Você ainda tem certeza do que está fazendo,Gin?

Em uma fração de minuto,Draco notou o olhar da ruiva sobre si.Ele deu uma piscadela e saiu de mãos dadas com a menina loira.

- Se é assim que você quer,assim será! – disse a ruiva pra si mesma antes de derramar uma lágrima solitária.

* * *

Fim de ano letivo!Baile de formatura para os alunos do 7º ano.Garotas em polvorosa à procura do vestido perfeito,maquiagem,sapatos.Garotos alvoroçados à procura de um par perfeito.Apenas um garoto não estava nessa sessão de caça ao par: Draco Malfoy,que,por incrível que pareça,recusou vários convites de garotas lindíssimas. 

- Eu dispensei sim,Theo!Não enchem meus olhos – gritava Draco do banheiro para seu amigo Theodore Nott,que o esperava impaciente do lado de fora.

- Ora,Draco!Não me diga que é por causa da ruiva?

- Claro que é!Elas não eram a Weasley!Uma coisa que não entra na minha cabeça foi o porquê dela escolher a Testa Rachada do maldito Potter!!O Potter,Theo.O Potter!

- Eu sei!Também não consegui entender...mas você também nunca a procurou,mandou uma coruja,sei lá!

- Mas ela também nunca me procurou!

- Ah,Draco!Quer saber?Hoje é a nossa formatura!E daí que estamos sem companhia??Estou ligando pra isso!!Eu quero saber de encher a cara e pegar todas as garotas lindas de Hogwarts!

- E mostrar pra todo mundo que não haverá outros sonserinos iguais a nós!Ricos,lindos,e maravilhosos!

- Esse é o Draco que eu conheço!

Draco vestiu seu smoking preto e gravata borboleta de mesma cor.Ajeitou os fios molhados com uma passada de mão e pôs seu perfume favorito,Polo Black,da Ralph Loren,voltando ao seu estado normal:gostoso,irresistível e sarcástico.

- Theo,essa noite promete!!

* * *

O dormitório feminino do 6º ano estava o caos permanente,o projeto do inferno.Voavam roupas e sapatos,batons e maquiagens.Gritos histéricos,palmas de aprovação,pedidos de ajuda com algum ilhós de vestido ou passar uma sombra nos olhos.Típico de um dia de festa. 

Gina era a única arrumada,pois não tinha aquele famoso defeito de toda mulher demorar a se arrumar.Ela foi a auxiliadora das desesperadas,mas, é claro,por pouco tempo.

- Meninas,desculpem-me,mas tenho de descer.Meu par está me esperando.

Todas as grifinórias do dormitório prontamente deixaram-na passar.Afinal,quem seria a maluca de deixar Harry Potter,o herói do mundo bruxo,esperando pacientemente?

Mas Harry e Gina eram apenas amigos,apesar de namorarem a um ano atrás,mas foi fogo de palha,viram que não combinava em quase nada,mas eram grandes amigos.Amigos que concordaram em ir juntos ao baile de formatura só para beber um pouco e se divertir.

"Esquecer os problemas e afogar as mágoas,como Harry disse" pensou a ruiva sorrindo enquanto descia as escadas para o Saguão.

Quando chegou no último lance de escadas,encontrou seu acompanhante com um olhar embasbacado.Realmente estava linda.

Usava um vestido preto acetinado de um ombro só,alguns vitrilhos pretos do viés até o ombro coberto em forma de laço,bem acinturado,rodado e a parte de trás maior que a da frente,onde podia ver sua sandália de salto agulha prata.Cabelos presos num charmoso coque,maquiagem leve,colar,pulseira e brincos prateados.Estava praticamente uma deusa.

- Vir-gí-nia!Você está perfeita!Dá uma voltinha pro Harry,dá?

- Você nem está,não é,Harry??Aposto que Claire não irá resistir! – disse Gina,terminando de dar a voltinha.

- Duvido!Acho que até na minha formatura ela não iria me dar esse presente. – disse Harry,dando o braço para acompanhar a ruiva até o Salão Principal.

- Deixe de ser dramático,Harry!Você acha realmente que Claire Duquesne não irá sucumbir ao seu charme despenteado?Você está com a auto-estima muito baixa.

- Veremos então.Mas e você? – com a pergunta veio a certeza.Ele estaria presente,pois seria a formatura dele também!O coração da ruiva bateu mais forte.

- Não sei,moreno.Tenho esperanças de encontrar com aquele aguado de novo.Mas ele deve estar com aquela garota,não é?

Nem repararam que eles já chegaram no Salão Principal e que praticamente toda Hogwarts admirava o casal entrar.Inclusive Draco,com os olhos em chamas,mirando Gina como se fosse uma ave de rapina a atacar a presa indefesa.A ruiva sentiu o olhar dele sobre si,mas fez pouco caso e foi dar atenção ao seu par.

Dumbledore começava a discursar e Virgínia estava a delirar,olhando para Draco,e para o lugar onde estava a família dele e viu que a menina loira estava lá.Notou que ele levantou do seu lugar no palco,sob palmas de todos e foi para a frente do palco...discursar.

"Sim,ele era o orador da ele fala bem,fluente,doce,nem parecia aquele sonserino leviano que sempre fora.Talvez as coisas mudem."

* * *

Após a cerimônia solene,entrega de diplomas,abraços e lágrimas de pais e muitas sessões de fotos,começou o Baile de Formatura. 

Muita música boa e bebidas fortes.Harry e Gina dançavam,bebiam e riam muito.Até que viram Rony e Hermione naquele amasso,coisa que todos esperavam.

- Finalmente,Merlin ouviu as nossas preces! – gritou Harry,com os braços pro ar,derrubando um pouco de bebida do copo.

- Um brinde de Firewhisky,em homenagem a Rony e Hermione! – gritou Gina,roubando dois copos de bebida da bandeja do garçom.

- Num gole só,não é?

- Como de costume!

Depois de darem o timtim habitual,os dois tomaram suas bebidas num só gole em honras aos amigos que abriram os olhos e se muitas risadas conseguiram se recompor após a dose da bebida altamente alcoólica.

- Harry,olha quem está passando!

- A Claire...nossa,ela está muito gata! – Claire Duquesne era uma lufa-lufa quintanista loira,por quem Harry tinha uma queda desde ano passado,mas a garota nunca o correspondeu.

- Vai lá,seu bobo.Vai,Harry.Seu lerdo! – com um sorriso pedindo boa sorte,Harry saiu à busca da lufa-lufa.

Gina se serviu de uma taça de coquetel e se sentou à mesa onde estava com os amigos e a família.Vários garotos vieram cortejá-la e tirá-la para dançar,mas ela os recusava cordialmente.Ela só estaria disposta para dançar com um único garoto.

"Garoto que por acaso está dançando com aquela loira aguada,que é aguada que nem ele"

Gina o olhava com mágoa e não suportando mais,se mandou para os jardins.A Lua banhava seu corpo,dava uma revigoração,deixando-a com um ar etéreo.

Sentou-se à sombra deu um salgueiro em frente ao Lago,jogando pedrinhas na Lula Gigante para ela se mexer.Estava tão concentrada em atiçar a Lula,que nem reparou que alguém sentara ao seu lado.

- Curioso,Weasley!Você não está de namoro com o Potter? – sibilou Draco,como os mesmos olhos flamejantes.

_**Toda a vez que o amor disser**_

_**Vem comigo  
**_

- Quer me matar do coração??? Uuuuhh!!E 1: Não quero você perto de mim.

- E posso saber o porquê?

- Recorra à sua consciência. – Fria,curta e seca. – 2: Eu e Harry não estamos namorando!Terminamos a mais de 6 meses!Duvido que você não saiba.

- Não era o que parecia.Eu vi o carinho entre vocês dois no Salão Principal.

- Sério?? – mais uma vez,cada vez mais cínica. – Um adendo: 2.1: O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer realmente não te interessa.3: Volta para sua loirinha gostosinha e pára de encher a minha santa paciência. – E Fogo Weasley subindo às tampas.

- Que loira??Beatrice?

- Aah!!O nome dela é Beatrice?Emocionante...

O loiro tinha um fino sorriso nos lábios,que se tornou num abrir de lábios e em menos de um segundo virou uma explosão de risadas altas e gostosas,que só fizeram Gina ter mais raiva dele.

- Oh,Merlin!Beatrice...Beatrice... – disse Draco,ofegante por causa das lágrimas de riso. – Beatrice é minha irmã!

O céu se abre e Gina se vê no meio de um redemoinho.

- O quê??Como assim??Desde quando você tem uma irmã??

- Ora,desde que ela nasceu!Ela é dois anos mais nova que eu e faz o 5º ano em Beauxbatons.Ela veio me visitar,estava com saudades e não a vejo faz bastante tempo.

Uma ponta de culpa bateu no coração da ruiva e Draco notou isso.

- Eu nunca imaginei que você tinha uma irmã.

- Realmente ninguém sabe,porque ela não estuda aqui e ...OHHHH! – um olhar profundo junto com aquele fino sorriso de escárnio nos lábios. – Agora estou vendo.Você morreu de ciúmes!Admita!Aaahh,ciúmes,ruiva!!

- Eu estava com ciúmes??Faça-me um favor,ora essa!Aliás quem começou com essa história de ciúmes foi você!O mundo inteiro sabe que eu e Harry terminamos a eras!E que história é essa de Salão Principal?Você nem fazia as refeições.

- Que bom saber que você me procura pelo castelo!

- Ah,não comece.E não fuja do assunto.

- Está bem,eu admito.Fiquei com ciúmes,sim.

- Ah,eu sabia que...Peraí,você admite que estava com ciúmes??

- Sim,admito!E admito também que "usei" minha irmã para te causar ciúmes.

O céu se abriu pela segunda vez.

- Desde quando um Malfoy admite ciúmes?Coisas impossíveis realmente acontecem... – com essa frase,o loiro chegou mais perto de Gina e disse com uma vozinha sedutora:

- Assim como o amor entre uma Weasley e esse mesmo Malfoy.

O mundo parou de girar e Gina recaiu seu olhar para o loiro,que tinha uma expressão mista de saudade,culpa e desejo.

"Será que ele está sendo realmente sincero?"

_**Pode ir fundo **_

_**Isso é que é viver**_

- Garoto,só você mesmo! – disse Gina,aninhada nos braços do sonserino. – Mas porque você sumiu esse tempo todo?Nem aparecia no Salão Principal.

- Eu estava estudando,por incrível que pareça!Vou prestar concurso para a Universidade Bruxa.Só há 5 no país e a de Londres é a única que tem o curso de Poções,uma das mais difíceis.Eu quero muito passar nessa prova.

- Woww!Ainda não tenho muita noção do que quero fazer,mas tenho muita vontade de ser jornalista.E vou aproveitar que minha cunhada Angelina é editora do Profeta Diário,quem sabe ela não me descola um estágio.

- Que bom!

Aquele silêncio desconfortável pairou no ar.Ambos sentiram a vontade de ter mais contato e foi Draco quem se seus lábios nos da ruiva e constatou que se encaixam perfeitamente,como naquela outra noite.Um beijo profundo,saudoso e romântico.

- Porque,Draco?

- Porque,o quê?

- Porque nós nunca nos falamos?

- Acho que pelas nossas "rivalidades familiares" e porque eu tinha muito que estudar.Eu também pensei nisso.

- Nós nos amávamos à distância.Incrível isso,não acha?

- É,mas agora não quero ficar longe de você.

- Hum,ótimo saber disso.Mas quero saber o motivo de me fazer ciúmes.

- Ahh,você quer realmente saber?

- Lógico!Vamos,desembucha!!

- Está bem.Eu...eu vi você abraçada com o demônio do Potter e ele estava dando beijinhos no seu rosto!Simplesmente não gostei,Virgínia!

- Oww!A primeira vez que você me chama de Virgínia.Percebi que você me chamará pelo primeiro nome quando estiver bravo comigo! – Gina reprimiu um risinho ao ver que ele realmente estava aborrecido e mirava o lado oposto.- Draco,olha pra mim.Olha pra mim,caramba!Eu e Harry não temos mais nada!

- Mas não parecia!

- Amei a tua carinha emburrada,seu dengoso. – dando um sorriso,Draco acabou se rendendo e partindo para mais uma sessão de beijos.

- Isso simplesmente é loucura,Draco

- Eu sei,mas não estou nem um pouco a fim de sair dela!

- Mas o que nossas famílias vão achar?

- Ruiva,a gente tem que aproveitar enquanto é tempo.A gente consegue!Se nós conseguimos superar esse ódio entre nós mesmos,eles também superarão.Você acredita em mim?

Eis que chega a pergunta."Será que eu devo confiar nele?Ah,custa tentar,Virgínia?"

- Agora eu acredito!

- Que bom!!Levanta,vem dançar.

- Aqui???Agora??

- É,boba!E essa música é perfeita!

E ao som da música lenta que rolava no Salão e ecoava nos jardins,os dois dançaram coladinhos à beira do Lago.

_**Cola seu rosto no meu  
Vem dançar  
Pinga seu nome no breu pra ficar  
Enquanto se esquece de mim  
lembra da canção  
**_

- A noite está perfeita,não é,loiro?

- Eu sei!É a Lua!À propósito,você está magnífica com esse vestido!

_**A lua bonita no céu molha o nosso amor  
**_

- Olha isso! – e dentro do decote do vestido,Gina tirou um papel dobrado.Draco,curioso,desdobrou o papel e sorrindo falou:

- Maldito Creevey!Saí horroroso!

- Nossa primeira foto! – disse Gina.Os dois estavam se beijando e depois do flash da câmera,se mostravam um tanto... assustados.

- Mudando de assunto,reparou que sempre nos beijamos é sob a luz da Lua? - disse Draco,ainda conduzindo Gina na dança.

- É porque ela foi a primeira a observar o nosso amor nascer.Ela meio que abençoa a gente,sabe?

- Então vamos fazer por onde,para que ela nunca deixe de nos abençoar.

- Draco,eu...eu...eu acho que te amo.

- Eu também te amo,Virgínia.

Nesse momento parecia que a Lua estava apenas banhando os dois apaixonados, que perceberam que o amor não tem barreiras,é só você deixar ser amado e amar.

E com um beijo,sob a luz da Lua selaram o amor,que a pouco tempo reprimido pelas suas identidades.

Agora não são apenas Malfoy e Weasley.

São simplesmente Draco e Gina.

_**Um beijo molhado de luz**__** sela o nosso amor  
**_

FIM

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh...essa song é a minha filhote!!Quando eu acabei de digitar uma lagriminha saiu dos meus olhinhos...

Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!

Eles dois são uma fofura,né?Pena que isso não acontece na realidade...Ahhh,pq a gente não consegue gostar de quem gosta da gente..Uhhh!

Acreditem,essa song aconteceu do nada.Quem é autor de fic sabe do que eu estou falando!Eu estava indo dormir e,quando eu deitei na cama,eu comecei a cantar:"Um beijo molhado de luz sela o nosso amor"...Oww, do nada,cara!!

Eu comecei a rir..o pior que eu acordei pensando na música e no dia seguinte fui dormir pensando na música de novo.Eu pensei:"Nãaoo,só pode ser destino"

Aí eu imaginei Draco e Gina vestidos a rigor,abraçadinhos,sentados na beira do lago,banhados pela luz do luar...Aaaaaah,suspirei e comecei a escrever...E saiu isto!!

Heeeeyyyyy,espero que gostem...Comentem e vou responder os comentários com um email!!

Bjokssssss


End file.
